The Founding Age
The Founding Age mainly refers to the first century of Senterras and the events that include the discovery of Senterras until the end of the War of Five Nations. It is also known as the Age of War, as many wars and conflicts first started during this time. Year 1 Founding Age * Wood Elven explorers discover the lost land of Senterras (Patria continent) * Founding of the Elven Kingdom of Viridis in Patria * Crowning of Lord Azrael Farys as the First King of Viridis * Founding of Viridis' capital city, known as Feyrian Year 38 Founding Age * Other races come to Senterras * Dwarves founded Serdtse on the continent of Abterram * Crowning of King Mular Deepstone as First King of Serdtse Year 63 Founding Age * Orcs founded nation known as Rak'Thanor on Abterram * Crowning of Adrak the Bloody as the First Warchief of Rak'Thanor * A bloody war was waged between the Dwarves and Orcs in a dispute for land Year 64 Founding Age * The Goliaths, led by Vogal Stonekeeper, had once suffered a great defeat at the hands of the Orcs * Vogal leads his army into battle against the Orcs, assisting the Dwarves to a victory * The Treaty of Stone was forged between the Dwarves and Goliaths, cementing the alliance between the two races and the Goliaths officially joining the nation of Serdtse * Lord Theric of the Sea Elves was sentenced to death for conspiracy Year 66 Founding Age * Prince Arthus Miradin of the Sea Elves defect from Viridis, joining Lord Zoros Marmadeth of the Tritons and founded the Kuraun Kingdom * A war erupted between the two kingdoms of Kuraun and Viridis Year 67 Founding Age * Viridis overwhelms Kuraun in the war, driving the Sea Elves and Tritons into the Jeweled Sea * The Dragonborn, Yuan-ti Purebloods, and Lizardfolk founds the kingdom known as Tianshe * Lady Hua Xianzu of the Yuan-ti Purebloods was elected Queen of Tianshe * Kuraun and Tianshe forge an alliance and win the war against Viridis, when General Tianzu wounded King Azrael Farys in battle using a poisoned arrow * The Kuraun-Tianshe alliance founded the nation of Mizukasa, a land they could call their own * King Azrael Farys succumbs to his wounds and dies * Princess Emilia Farys is named Acting Queen of Viridis Year 70 Founding Age * The Tortles join up with Kuraun Kingdom * Princess Emilia Farys is crowned Queen of Viridis Year 74 Founding Age * The Orcs recruit Tabaxi, Goblins and Kobolds to join Rak'Thanor * The new alliance repels repeated attacks by the Goliaths on their land * The alliance renames Rak'Thanor to Jauh, to recognize the races' nomadic nature * Adrak the Bloody is crowned Warchief of Jauh, with Moonstar the Nimble, Grigs the Green and Sogri the Cunning One as Chieftains of the Tabaxi, Goblins and Kobolds respectively * Capital city of Jauh, known as Rumah, is also established Year 87 Founding Age * The Human coalition known as The Fordragon Expedition arrives on Senterras * The Fordragon Expedition, led by Lord Daemon Fordragon, invades the land that belonged to the Mizukasa and Viridis nations Year 89 Founding Age * Mizukasa and Viridis forges an alliance to take down the threat of The Fordragon Expedition * War breaks out between the Mizukasa-Viridis Alliance and The Fordragon Expedition * Vogal Stonekeeper leads an army to take out Orc leader, Adrak the Bloody, sparking a war between the Jauh and Serdtse nations Year 90 Founding Age * An alliance between The Fordragon Expedition and Serdtse is forged * Jauh also takes this opportunity to ally themselves with the Mizukasa-Viridis Alliance * The War of Five Nations, as the war is called now, rages across the lands of Senterras, led by the Coalition leaders of Lord Daemon Fordragon and Queen Emilia Farys Year 100 Founding Age * The War between the Five Nations culminates in the event known as The Darkest Night * Lady Aldmeria reverses the effects of The Darkest Night with the help of the Divine known as Akatosh * The War of Five Nations end and peace is returned to the land * Lady Aldmeria, now known throughout the land as Saint Aldmeria, introduces the religion of the Nine Divines into the world of Senterras Category:Timeline